Lakfakalle
Lakfakalle, the Arosh is the Capital of the Humankind Empire of Abh, designated in ICY 0. The capital lies within the Abriel star system, also known as the territory of Count(ess) Abriel or Abriel County. Both are often referred to as one and the same for simplicity. It is the governmental seat of the Empire. History Once the Abh had aquired plane-space technology, they realized that intergalactic wars between humans had become possible. The Abh didn't want to let them take advantage of it. They decided to monopolize the new technology. This led to the founding of the Empire and Lakfakalle. Since the greatest Empire in human history began in the Arosh, it is referred to as "Cradle of the Empire" (Gyrsaug Frybarar). Despite numerous attacks in the past the Arosh never fell, hence, it was also called "Unsinkable" (Dawatosaria). During The War it was attacked by the Federation of Hania in the Battle of Lakfakalle. Astrography The capital lies within the Abriel star system, also known as the territory of Count(ess) Abriel or Abriel County. The Abriel star system is located in the Ilysr Kingdom on the 12th Sord Ring. It is also where all the eight kingdom sords are residing, hence, it is also the heart of the Ilysr Kingdom. Therefore, Lakfakalle is also commonly understood as the "City of Eight Gates" Cityscape The Arosh Lakfakalle orbits the star in a distance of six ZaisacDagh (60 million km). It is usually three hundred SecDagh (300 thousand km) in diameter, and most often has the curved shape of a scythe's blade. The capital center is concentrated around the original city-ship Abriel. The capital comprised the Imperial Palace (Reubei), Royal Palaces (Lartbei), Imperial Capital Residences (Garish Arok) of the landed nobility (Voda), collective residences (Barsh) of landed gentry (Ryuuk) and Lef, space gardens (Deiu), shops (Ileiv), Labule facilities, shipyards (Lori), interstellar ships (Menyu), and so on. It is an enormous gathering of artificial worlds, with countless ships and shuttles popping in and out of various ports, docking here and there. Each facility has a certain amount of mobility, and they are programmed to avoid collision automatically.As these facilities change positions while orbiting along a gravitational curve in space, there exist no map.The Imperial Transportation Office (Saude Bir Arok) keeps track on the building's relative locations. Therefore, it was also called the "City of Chaos" (Birort Kuneiguna). The moving of and the lights from the many ships and mansions make Lakfakalle look like a city at night. The palace of the Kryb King is also located in the system. In the past it was also a city-ship of the same design. Architecture Originally, the Imperial Palace (Rue Bei) was a city-ship called the Abriel. It was home for almost a million people, but now the population barely counts two hundred thousand. Even so, it is more a city than an orbiting palace (Bei). The Empire does not allow foreign ships to stop at star systems under its control, but there were seven designated trade ports (Bidaut Alsa) for interstellar exchange. The foreigners who live in the Imperial Palace are ambassadors with their families. The Imperial Palace provides space for the foreign Embassies, their facilities, and their security force. As these areas are considered foreign ground normal Imperial communication device connections are being disrupted. Demographics Economy Government Count(ess) Abriel has supreme authority over the city and the star system. Aside from governmental offices, there are also the various military headquarters in the capital. Society As many of the Abh lived in orbital mansions (Garish) and interstellar ships (Menyu), their population was quite spread out. Opportunities to meet people was low, hence, the Abh customarily spent about half their lives in the city, and nicknamed it the "City of Love" (Birort Neg). People mostly referred to Lakfakalle as "native home" (Muraut). People fell in love there, lived there, and created their children there. Although, they usually left to pursue careers or military service, they often returned. Like other cities, the immigrants in the Imperial Palace gather toward one particular part of town where they lived and worked. They rarely spoke to any Abh. Even the ambassadors rarely meet any Abh higher-ups. An audience with the Empress (Spunej) was extremely rare, and usually occurred only when the diplomats arrived or departed. Defence Category:Locations